


Singing Songs that Nobody Wrote

by Star4545



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Phil is in a band, Singer Phil Lester, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 04:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5771674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star4545/pseuds/Star4545
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you have a soulmate, their favorite lyric gets tattooed on your body. Phil is a singer, and his favorite lyrics are his own. Dan loves the lyrics</p>
            </blockquote>





	Singing Songs that Nobody Wrote

Dan always wondered why his world seemed to revolve around music. It just seemed so natural to him to be sat a piano, and being able to make some pretty melody. Now he isn't saying he is good at piano, but he likes to put in the time and effort to at least have some pride in himself, when it comes to the instrument.

The whole music state of mind came about when his mother told him the story of soulmates. There weren't many left, but his mother told him that if you get a soulmate, their favorite lyric will appear on your body. Dan was downright fascinated. He immediately wanted a soulmate, and not just for the song recommendations. He was told that it would seem like the soulmates would blend together as if in a song. Again, young six year old Dan loved the idea.

As the boy grew older, more musical opportunities became present, and it seemed as if his life revolved around it. By age twelve, he had gotten his first iPod, and filled it with so many songs, he ran out of space. It was always a priority for Dan to have good music. His music taste paved his life, his aesthetic, his everything. He would play songs badly on the piano, and if he wasn't doing that, he most likely had headphones on or earbuds in, listening, analyzing, loving the music.

When Dan turned sixteen, right after spending days in school, only for winter break to be on the horizon, Dan's arm started to hurt. It was weird, because it didn't feel broken, nor a sharp pain. Just a buzzing, numbing sort of pain. It was odd. The first day of winter break, Dan wakes up to see words written, no, tattooed on his arm. For years, he had forgotten about what his mother had said, since there was a 20% chance of even having a soulmate. He touches it, it didn't smear, not move, it stayed, as if Dan had gone to a tattoo pallor, and got it inked on his skin. What the hell. He says to himself, hoping this was just a prank from his little brother, but he just knew that wasn't the case.

He feels tears brim in his eyes, trying to wash away the words on his arm, but they wouldn't fade. Dan's mother soon comes bargaining into the room after hearing crying. Dan points to his arm repeatedly, not being able to put anything into words. She runs her finger over the black words, "Dan, you've got a soulmate." If Dan had knew this years ago, he would be jumping for joy, now he was plain scared. Having to live your whole life with some person, Dan assumed he hadn't met, since he didn't find a beautiful harmony with anyone quite yet, but would he have even known as a young kid, he hadn't gotten the lyrics, so he assumed only now did he 'get' a soulmate.

"I'm scared, Mum." Dan's mother kisses his head, never once seeing an actual person with a soulmate, and never expected her son to have one.

"It'll be alright, Daniel. Just for right now, calm down, and admire the beautiful lyric-" And then another set of lyrics appeared on Dan's upper arm. "-s"

By the end of the day, Dan had almost two arms covered in lyrics. Dan couldn't help, but wonder who has this many favorite lyrics. After the first arm was done, Dan realized all the lyrics were by one band, the band titled Smoke. Dan had looked up a couple of their songs, after realizing he had to because it was probably his soulmate's favorite band. Their music was quite good, they sounded quite like a lot of other bands Dan liked, including Muse, so he obviously liked the band as well. He hadn't managed to look up what they looked like before his other arm started to fill up with lyrics, and there Dan saw other lyrics by different artist start to present themselves.

Then Dan realized he didn't have a favorite lyric, yes a song, but not one single lyric. He tries to think. This was something that would determine his future, something his soulmate would see, until Dan gets a new favorite song. Dan smirks, singling out his favorite lyric to be: Hey, now, you're an All Star, get your game on, go play. Hey, now, you're a Rock Star, get the show on, get paid. And all that glitters is gold. Only shooting stars break the mold. He laughs at himself, but hey, Shrek is a great movie after all.

Dan couldn't believe he had done that, he wondered if his soulmate had seen it, and laughed, because Dan sure did. But he then decides to go see what this Smoke band looked like. He knew the lead singer was a male, and Dan wondered what he looked like along with his band, and god did Dan like what he saw. He learned in a few short minutes that Smoke weren't very famous yet, which Dan didn't understand. Their music was good, and their lead singer looked god like to Dan. He learned the boy's name is Phil Lester, the tattooed boy was always smiling in photos, and Dan, who was falling in a deep hole, found out that his fans call him Sunshine, and Dan officially agreed.

Dan went on twitter, and found Phil's twitter. He looked on there for a while, before seeing he tweeted something new, and went to see what it was. Dan was at first surprised to see the lyrics of the chorus to All Star tweeted out, and soon after a link to photo on Instagram with the lines tattoo to where Dan got the first lyric as well. Then another tweet saying: @amazingphil: creds to my soulmate who made me laugh, but why all-star. The world might never know. 

Dan gasps, actually gasps. Sure it was sudden, yes, and he had only gotten the tattoos today, and only found out who Phil Lester was an hour ago, but he was still surprised. He spends the rest of the day contemplating whether or not to contact the boy who gave Dan so many tattoos his mother almost had a heart attack. Dan decided to wait, and see how things go.

It had been a couple months, winter turning to spring, and soon summer. Dan was on summer holiday, and the burning sun of London meant Dan was not going outside anytime soon. Dan still hasn't changed his lyric, finding it incredibly funny anytime he remembers it, while as Phil's would always be changing, an arm had lost its tattoos, but the lyrics on his other arm kept changing. Dan grew to love the changing lyrics, he loved to read them, and a couple days later, have a video uploaded of a new song with that lyric. The band still wasn't huge, but Dan liked that. He liked having a small band that no one else knew, he liked the serenity he feels when hearing their new songs on YouTube, and being one of only a thousand that knows it.

Dan knew at some point he would have to contact Phil. His mother kept nudging, and he wanted to as well. He wanted to meet him, and cuddle him, kiss his pink lips. That day, Dan takes a leap of faith, and goes on twitter to DM Phil. There Dan sat on his bed, thinking of the perfect message to send, nothing weird or too fan like. Plus Dan hoped that Phil would accept him, considering Dan is a boy, and didn't know if Phil was into that.

Dan sits there, beads of sweat rolling down his face since the air conditioning was barely working, and the half-naked boy sat there wondering what the hell do I write to my famous soulmate. Dan contemplates it for a while before coming up with: Hey, I think we are soulmates. It made Dan nervous, after he clicked enter. He knew the man was online, so Dan had to sit in anticipation.

@amazingphil: what's my favorite lyric then.

@danisnotonfire: there's a lot, I don't know which one is your all-time favorite.

@amazingphil: tell me the first one you got then.

Dan tells him, and waits for what seems like the longest time before Phil comes back on.

@amazingphil: wow, okay then. Um… so hi I guess.

@danisnotonfire: hello

Phil doesn't respond after that, and Dan facepalms himself for being so awkward.

@danisnotonfire: My name is Dan.

He says, still no response.

@danisnotonfire: Your band is pretty cool, I like it.

@amazingphil: thanks

@danisnotonfire: Yeah.

@amazingphil: where do you live? M'just wondering.

@danisnotonfire: London

@amazingphil: No way! Smoke has a gig at some coffee shop in London on Friday, maybe you can come?

Dan smiles, a big, huge, dopey grin.

@danisnotonfire: yeah I would like that.

@amazingphil: great, I'm going to be tweeting out the details later tonight. Can't wait *smiley face emoji*

Dan couldn't believe it, not only would he get to meet Phil, his soulmate, but go see the band that he has had an obsession for months over. It was great. Phil on the other hand was a complete wreck over it. He couldn't believe that his soulmate was coming to the show, and he started to panic. This show had to be amazing, Phil knew it had to be, which is why, for the rest of the day, he started to write some new songs.

It wasn't until about ten o'clock at night, when Dan sees Phil tweeted a video. He assumed it was talking about the gig.

"Hey guys, Phil here. So, I just want to say how happy I am, because my soulmate and I talked for the first time. So, in addition to that, Smoke is having a gig at Indie's Café in London, this Friday at seven. I hope some of you can come, I know Dan, my soulmate is. So, um, yeah, I love you guys so much, and I'm hoping that me and the band can get another video up tomorrow, and stuff. Bye." Dan smiles, he realized that maybe he would enjoy this soulmate thing.

Friday rolled around, and Dan's nerves were building up. He decided on a short sleeve dark blue Tumblr shirt, and black skinny jeans. He hoped Phil liked him, and he hoped Phil was as sweet as he was on camera. The gig had just started, Dan was surprised to see the turnout. There were probably about one hundred people there, most of them being teenage girls. Dan found comfort in watching Phil hop around stage, sing with all his emotions, and play his guitar like there is no tomorrow.

"Hey guys." Everyone responds back with a 'hey Phil.' "So I want to thank everyone for coming. We only have one more song, and I wanted to say thanks to Indie for letting us play here. PJ, our bassist will be selling merch over there after the concert. And, yeah, this last song is a new one, and I want to dedicate it to Dan, my soulmate. I don't know if he is here tonight considering I have no clue what he looks like, but this is for him." The fans scream, none of them knowing who Dan was, but they all listened as Phil played his new song. Dan loved it, and he loved how close Phil was with the microphone, and the sounds of the acoustic guitar filling the small shop.

When it was over, and Dan sees the sweat pouring off of Phil's face, and how out of breath he was. It was mesmerizing. As the fans started to leave, Dan sees Phil looking confused, and lost. Dan goes closer to the stage, until Phil was completely in his sight, there were a few girls trying to chat him up, but in that moment, their eyes lock, and Phil runs off the stage. Dan frowns, but soon sees the tattooed boy run out from behind the stage, only to tackle Dan in a sweaty hug.

"You came." Phil says, his voice filled with disbelief.

"Yeah of course." He knew a couple girls were videotaping this, he didn't really care though.

"Nice tattoo sleeve." Phil says, chuckling.

"You think you have enough favorite lyrics?" Phil shakes his head, and now Dan could see what his mother was talking about the whole, fitting together in a harmony thing. Because in the heat of the moment, Phil's hands on Dan's cheeks, admiring the beauty of his soulmate for the first time, he could see everything in Phil's eyes. The pain and sorrow, and the happiness this band has brought him.

"Can I kiss you? I know it's early but-" Dan leans in, pressing his lips to his soulmates, a couple people were clapping, and Dan doesn't know how he wen this long without having Phil's lips on his.

The first couple years were hard for them, Dan still being in high school, and Phil in college, yet trying to get the band to blow up. When Dan graduated, however, he was reluctant to move in with Phil the first chance he got. He had grown to love the boy, and through all of Dan's ups and downs Phil was always there.

So maybe Dan and Phil are like a harmony. Phil is the upbeat tune of a song, while Dan is the dark sad lyrics. Together they make a beautiful song.


End file.
